deadbyaprilfandomcom-20200215-history
2009-08-26 - Kristianstadsbladet Interview
Dead by April was interviewed on August 26, 2009 for the Swedish newspaper Kristianstadsbladet. Jimmie, Pontus and Johan are interviewed during the article. Topics discussed were among others the upcoming Helgeå concert, the debut album and Dead by April's rise to fame. The article is written by Kalle Malmstedt. Script ::: The interview was done in Swedish and is therefore translated into English. : A heavenly life about Dead by April : They were booked into Helgeå Festival long before the Robinson trailer on TV made everyone sing along to Losing You. ''Dead by April ends the rock party on the Helgeå Festival in Knislinge. : "It's a long time since we booked Dead by April and since then it has been plain-straight up. They have been really in vogue this summer. One million hits on MySpace speaks for itself", says organizing compound F-raved chairman Andreas Martinsson. : Dead by April got record company push even before they were a band and does not want to call their music either metal or pop. When it was time to release their debut album they got added support from ''Robinson on TV. : It sounds almost like a fairy tale. Two guys doing a few songs that they put out on Myspace and are contacted by record labels. They understand that they are on to something and gathers a band. Since then it's enough for them to soundcheck for people to show interest. Jimmie Strimell: Indeed. We soundchecked for our first gig and then a company wanted to sign us. : It was Strimmell who layed out the songs together with guitarist Pontus Hjelm and both are just as relieved as the other three Dead by April members that they were not signed by any small company. When in January they went into the studio to begin recording their debut album it was with record giant Universal in the back. : The sound? Hard metal with singing and screaming - and a pop feel. A variation of the melodic death metal that Gothenburg is known for and perhaps a combination that has got Dead by April out on the road opening for Il Niño and on tour with Dark Tranquillity and Engel. : A show with audience records on Hultsfredfestivalens Rookie Stage has also occured as well as a gig at Metal Town. Additionally, Dead by April is nominated for both Rockbjörnen and Bandit Awards. Johan Olsson: It's almost a bit dangerous to be this kind of "phenomenon band". One gets such pressure on themselves. But at the same time all this have done so that for the first time you can see a future in music. : The first part of 2009 was spent in Cosmos Studio in Stockholm. Producer for the debut album became Henrik Edenhed, known for having worked with among others Robyn and Teddybears Sthlm. An election which got metal fans to raise their eyebrows. Pontus Hjelm: He is best known for working with pop and it's perfect for us. I can not think of any other choice as producer. If anything we are popmetal, not metalpop. Actually, we are none of it. We have been called all sorts of things; melodic death metal, emo, synth-pop and everything in between. People may simply form their own opinion. Johan Olsson: We want to do something completely different and really pisses on all the rules about how metal should sound. http://www.kristianstadsbladet.se/noje/article937490/Ett-himla-liv-om-Dead-By-April.html Sources